Plaza
The Plaza (also referred to as the "Lobby") is the central meeting place for all players, featuring stores and many different games. The plaza is decorated for different seasons and holidays, like Halloween or Christmas. You can view the Plaza's achievements, milestones, and other Collection Book info here. About the Plaza The Plaza's Areas These are all of the main areas in the plaza. You can teleport to each area of the map by going into the scoreboard (tab by default) and going to the Map tab. Tower Lobby= The Tower Lobby is the spawn point of the Plaza and is in the middle of the map. The Tower Lobby is in the bottom floor of the Tower, and has elevators to the Project 12 bar and Condo lobby. The sides of the Tower Lobby have doorways to the west and east stores, the front has a doorway to the Main Plaza, and the back has an entrance to the Event Arena and beaches. |-| Main Plaza= The Main Plaza is the main hangout spot of the Plaza and has a lot of different games and activities, including bowling and the Casino. All activities: *Bowling *Laser Tag *Casino *Volt Nightclub (coming in 0.9.1.0) *Dueling (coming in 0.8.5.0) *Arcade (coming in 0.9.0.0) *Trivia *Theater |-| West and East Stores= The main store areas located on the eastern and western side of the tower and house 8 stores: Songbirds, Rob's Imports, The Toy Stop, Sweet Suite Furnishings, Central Circuit, Upgrades, Seasons, and DIY. |-| Boardwalk= The Boardwalk has 2 stores: Celebrations and Fresh, and 3 attractions: the Poseidon Rollercoaster, Typing Derby, and the Ferris Wheel. You can meet Frankie, a hot dog vendor here as well. Going right in the Boardwalk will take you to the beach and pool area. There is a large fishing spot in the water next to the boardwalk too. |-| Beach, Pool, Event Arena= The beach, pool, and Event Arena are all located behind the tower. The pool, Lazy River, and Waterslide are a great place to relax in while riding a pool tube, and the Event Arena is where all of the minigames occur. This area also has three houses in it, great for relaxing with friends. There are 2 shops in this area as well; Oasis, located by the lazy river, and The Stray, located in a lighthouse. Images Lobby3Boardwalk.jpg|The Boardwalk. Casino.jpg|The Casino.|link=https://tower-unite.fandom.com/wiki/Casino Fountain.jpg|The Main Area. Event Arena.jpg|The Event Arena, at night, playing Target Practice.|link=https://tower-unite.fandom.com/wiki/Plaza_Events Event Teleporter.jpg|A teleporter that appears when minigames are occuring.|link=https://tower-unite.fandom.com/wiki/Plaza_Events Pool and Slide.jpg|The pool and slide, along with the Event Arena. plazamap.png|The map on the top part of this page, as it appears in-game. Trivia * The current Plaza map is the third iteration of the Plaza in GMod Tower and Tower Unite, and the second in just Tower Unite. **Lobby 1 (also the Resort condo) was the first, Lobby 2 in GMT and TU was the second, and Lobby 3 is the current map. * There is an elevator behind the Laser Tag building that takes you to a secret room that has a button in it. Holding down the button long enough will make it shoot out space particles and confetti. **This is a reference to a button that gave you one GMC in GMod Tower's Lobby 2. * There are 10 plushies hidden around the Plaza. **Finding them all will give you an achievement. * There is a secret cave near the boardwalk that has piles of bones and ominous ambience playing in it. * You can pet the animals in the Toy Stop store. **The watermelons sometimes growl when you pet them. * Hitting the cashiers in the stores with weapons will make them dizzy. * When an event starts, various teleporters around the Plaza will rise out of the ground. * There is a vent hidden in the Tower Lobby. Entering it takes you to a secret HQ. * The Plaza used to be 15% larger than it is now, but it was shrunken down in the 0.8.3.0 update. Category:Plaza